The subject matter herein relates generally to methods and systems for forming electronic modules. Electronic modules are used for many applications, including high power applications, such as solid state lighting.
Currently, within the solid state lighting market, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted on metal clad circuit boards to form electronic modules. The metal clad circuit boards are useful in high power LED solutions for adequate heat spreading or heat sinking of the LEDs. Other electronic components may be mounted to the metal clad circuit boards to define other types of electronic modules.
Metal clad circuit boards typically include a base or substrate, such as an aluminum sheet, that has an electrically insulative, but somewhat thermally conductive layer to isolate the base aluminum from copper traces which are on top of the insulative layer. The metal clad circuit boards are manufactured in a batch process, much like a traditional printed circuit board made from a glass epoxy material, such as an FR4 circuit board, where many electronic modules are formed from one large sheet or product. Many electronic modules are arranged in rows and columns on the sheet.
Circuit boards manufactured by the batch process are not without disadvantages. For instance, every time a new geometry or circuit is required, an etch resist plate needs to be created. This requires time and money investment before the circuit geometry can be made. Additionally, a high amount of scrap or waste material is generated between electronic modules.
A need remains for a circuit board that can be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a circuit board that has effective heat dissipation.